


Shining Lights (Are What We Are)

by luckynoir



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dancing, Feudal Japan, Fluff, M/M, a little angst but not much, basically the story of how akaashi finds an owl and things go from there, panic attack (implied), prince! akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckynoir/pseuds/luckynoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had often dreamed about walking away from all this and finding a new life with someone in the crowd, though he knew that would be impossible. </p><p>Akaashi Keiji would become the ruler of the Valley Kingdom, married to someone he didn't love; his life would pass by without a single experience of freedom. </p><p>-</p><p>That is, until he met a man in the marketplace who changed everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Akaashi-sama, are you ready for our meeting?” The royal adviser’s voice came from just outside his door, pulling him out of his book. 

“Yes, I was expecting you. You may enter.” Akaashi sighed quietly as Yamiji strode into his room, and hastily placed his half-read book onto his desk. Their meetings had been infrequent throughout his adolescence, only occurring when an important event swept through the kingdom. However, as he came closer to being of age, his adviser would visit almost daily, and they would always discuss the same things: the etiquette he would need to uphold as the next heir to the throne, the significance he held as his father’s only son, and the necessity of finding a spouse.

“Thank you, Your Highness. Now, I believe we should consider your impending birthday, and how important it is that you marry within the next year. There are a few princes and princesses in surrounding kingdoms that seemed interested when we discussed a betrothal with them…”

Akaashi continued to nod his head, but shifted his gaze to his balcony window, slightly ajar and offering a view that stretched from the palace grounds to the marketplace and to another kingdom beyond. He only half heard his adviser’s words on the importance and notoriety of the Akaashi lineage in the Valley Kingdom, and instead let his mind drift. He could almost make out the shapes of the crowds bustling about the marketplace, and wondered about the people he would soon be ruling over: how wonderful their lives must be with the freedom to live as they pleased, to choose the one they would marry, and to have the chance to find their own happiness. 

He frowned slightly, and shook his head to clear his thoughts. He had plenty of benefits others couldn’t even dream of; how could he be upset about an arranged betrothal when he’d never even left the grounds, let alone fallen in love? 

Yamiji paused to smile gently at him. “I think that’s all we needed to discuss today, Your Highness. If you wish to talk more about this later, I’ll be in my study.” He bowed and stepped out of the room. 

Akaashi walked toward his balcony and pushed the glass doors open. He could see the guards and servants on the ground below him, and the homes and marketplace that filled the horizon. He had often dreamed about walking away from all this and finding a new life with someone in the crowd, though he knew that would be impossible. 

Akaashi Keiji would become the ruler of the Valley Kingdom, married to someone he didn't love; his life would pass by without a single experience of freedom. 

As he tried to calm his bitter thoughts, a grey dot flew erratically past his vision, and circled around until it was moving straight for him. After his initial curiosity, a smile crept up his cheeks as he realized it was an owl, and he instinctively reached his arm toward it as a perch. The owl fluttered its wings as it came to rest, and hooted feebly in thanks. 

Akaashi absentmindedly smoothed the owl’s feathers with his fingers as he wondered where it had come from. Few owls ever journeyed farther than the marketplace from the neighboring kingdom, though he was always happy when any would show up near his home.

His hand caught on something near the bird’s foot, revealed to be a tag upon closer inspection. The kanji for _Koutarou_ were inscribed on the tiny leather band, along with a few more that proved illegible after the owl’s wear and tear. 

He stared into the round, unblinking eyes as he thought of the best way to return the bird to its rightful owner. It had likely come from the marketplace, which wasn't more than an hour’s walk from the castle. He was halfway to the servants’ hall to ask for help when he came to a realization with a start.

Perhaps there was still a chance for his freedom. Wasn't returning an owl as good an excuse as any to finally explore the outside world?

~*~*~

With a poorly concealed grin, he all but ran back into his room and threw open his wardrobe. After setting the bird onto the back of his chair, (the closest thing he had to a perch) he searched through his clothes for the most worn haori he owned, and quickly changed into a plain yukata.

Once he looked decidedly less than princely, he listened at his door for the echoing footsteps to quiet and silently ran to the servants’ staircase, all while holding the sleepy bird out of sight behind his back. He quickly descended the steps, avoiding eye contact and keeping his head down whenever possible. As he neared the ground floor, the passing workers paid him less heed, and his heart lightened. 

At last, he stepped into the dazzling light of late afternoon and hastily made his way toward a path leading to the marketplace. The owl’s owner would most likely still be in the market, as people from several kingdoms met and traded there until the sun dipped below the horizon. 

The path took him through the forest, and thanks to the years of studying the kingdom’s maps, he was able to find his way. The owl hooted quietly in response to the countless wild bird calls, but made no move to fly after them. Akaashi hummed to himself as he made his way over the winding, uneven path, and soon he could hear the din of the market.

He stepped out of the suddenly sparse forest and into the bright, busy world of the marketplace with an awed expression on his face. People rushed past him, heading to shops that stretched as far as he could see. Just beyond the market’s border was another realm, the Kingdom of Owls. He knew little about it despite their close proximity, though he vaguely recalled a possible betrothal offer from one of their princes. 

He shook his head in irritation, and decided to quit thinking about the future long enough to navigate the winding streets of the market. People shoved past him, eagerly heading to their destinations, though he found that he didn't really mind being treated like a commoner. In fact, he enjoyed actually feeling like a part of his own kingdom. With a slight smile, he continued his quest for the owl’s owner.

As he turned another corner in the labyrinthine bazaar, the owl’s gentle settling on his shoulder abruptly stopped. Its talons dug in tightly for a moment before it flew off him altogether. Akaashi spun wildly to follow its path, but he’d hardly taken one step toward the bird before he caught sight of the stunning person it had perched on. 

He was grinning animatedly at the bird, which gave Akaashi plenty of time to take in his striking features: a rounded face with sharp eyebrows, hidden under hair that fell past his ears in mingling streaks of black, white, and grey. When he moved his arm to let the owl better adjust, he caught sight of the man’s defined muscles under his loose-fitting yukata. As he stood there gaping, the man’s sparkling eyes set on him. 

After half a second, emerald met gold, and Akaashi’s heart skipped a beat.

“Hey, hey, hey, are you the one that found my owl?” He froze for a second, then nodded, praying that he wasn't blushing under the intense gaze. “Thank you so much, I've been searching everywhere for him! Yamato’s always getting himself into trouble, so I try and keep close tabs on him, but…” He trailed off, and stroked the owl’s feathers thoughtfully. “Oh, I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your name.”

“Oh, I’m Aka- um, I mean, you can call me Keiji. If you'd like to, that is.” He cringed. Apparently one attractive guy was all it took to make him spill his lineage to anyone in the kingdom. He heard his father’s words echoing in his head, how he was never to leave the castle grounds unescorted and how dangerous people could be...

Luckily, the man hadn't noticed his momentary panic at the barely avoided crisis, and was giggling to himself. Akaashi smiled in spite of himself, but cocked his head in confusion at the admittedly adorable scene in front of him. 

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry,” said the man, waving one of his hands and stifling his laughter with the other. “It's just that you don't really seem the type to be on a first name basis with some random stranger from the marketplace.” His laughter gradually stopped, but his bright grin lingered. “It's only fair that you call me by my first name too. I'm Koutarou.”

Akaashi bowed his head respectfully, trying to ignore the way his heart fluttered. “It's lovely to meet you, Koutarou-san.”

“It's great to meet you too, Keiji! And you really don't have to use honorific if you don't want to.” His eyes widened as he bowed back. “Wait a second, isn't that the same name as the prince?!”

He blanched, and quickly stammered, “Uh, well, yes, I believe it is..”

Koutarou’s eyes lit up. “That's so cool! I wonder if you're anything alike!” 

Akaashi had to cough to hide his laughter. “I doubt it,” he replied, a light smile playing at his lips.

They walked together around the market’s border, talking and laughing until the sun dipped low on the horizon. Akaashi realized with a start that he'd been out of the castle for hours, and that he needed to return immediately before he was missed. He was about to speak when Koutarou’s eyes widened comically. 

“Oh, it's almost dark! I have to get back, my parents will freak out if I don't come home…” His easy smile fell slightly with his apologetic glance. “Keiji, could I see you again soon? Today was awesome, and I didn't think I'd actually get to… um, that is, I think you're really amazing, and I'd like to get to know you better!”

Akaashi's lips parted slightly as a flush crept across his cheeks. He cast his eyes toward the ground, and tucked a loose curl behind his ear. “I think you're amazing, too,” he said softly, feeling his lips curve into a gentle smile. “And I would love to see you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this has been an idea of mine for a while that i just got around to writing! i've got four more chapters in the works and a few more characters will show up before the end :D i'll probably be updating every week unless i'm super busy, in which case every other week :)  
> -  
> hang out with me on tumblr!! @brittsavedtheworld  
> -  
> thank you so much for reading, kudos and reviews are always appreciated!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finished this earlier than i thought, so here you go!! the next chapter probably won't be up for two weeks, since i'm starting college tomorrow and i'll be busy :/ anyway, enjoy!!

Akaashi had sworn to his parents to focus all his attention on his upcoming engagement, but golden eyes and warm smiles kept crossing his mind.

Over the past few weeks, he'd stolen away from the castle about a dozen times, and he had yet to be caught. His cautious ministrations always paid off; the castle never noticed his absence and he got to explore the kingdom with a person who always brought a slight smile to his face. 

He and Koutarou had planned to meet today in the market and visit a few shops. Hopefully, his friend _wouldn't_ notice that he'd never visited a store in his life, and they could have another great day. 

Currently, he was listening to Yamiji talk about how each potential suitor would benefit their kingdom. From what he had gathered, an alliance with the Kingdom of Owls would help them the most, but a few other realms could be just as promising. While his adviser continued on about how he might like the princes from Karasuno and Nekoma as well, he only nodded, half listening. 

Usually, he would be paying rapt attention to discussions about his future spouse, but Koutarou had gently scolded him before on forgetting to enjoy the present, and the memory made him smile. Koutarou was clever in a different way than him, with people, animals, and words. 

His adviser cleared his throat and stared pointedly at him. “Akaashi-sama, are you listening? It's rather important you know everything about the kingdom’s decisions regarding you.” 

“Yes, Yamiji-sensei. I'm just a bit tired today, sorry.” 

~*~*~

Their meeting ended after his adviser was positive he'd understood everything they'd discussed, and Akaashi pulled on his commoner’s clothes soon after. He glanced at his reflection, listened at the door for a moment, and when the coast was clear he quickly made his way toward the stairs. 

He was almost there when he suddenly heard footsteps down the corridor. “Hey, Moniwa, is that you? Do you work on this floor now?” 

He froze. He dared not glance back for fear of being recognized in strange clothes for no acceptable reason, and he'd surely be caught if he risked running down the stairs. After a second passed and the footsteps got closer, he instinctively ducked into the nearest room and hid behind the door. 

The servant opened the door a second later and glanced around, thankfully not noticing the silent prince just beyond the hinges. He sighed in relief when the man eventually left, and hurried down the stairs before he was seen again.

The rest of his journey went relatively undisturbed; he'd been trying valiantly to copy the expressions and posture of the various servants and it seemed to be paying off. 

Once he reached the quiet grounds, he stole past the few guards who were on duty and hurried into the forest. Soon after, he heard the telltale hubbub of the marketplace.

Akaashi made his way to the shop they'd agreed to meet at, and smiled gently when he saw a flash of familiar silver hair. “Koutarou-san?” 

“Keiji!” He grinned and jogged over, raising an arm in greeting. Another man with a mess of dark hair followed close behind him, looking Akaashi up and down with a casual smirk. 

“Keiji, hi, how are you? It's great to see you again!” Koutarou said, almost bouncing with excitement, a stark contrast to the cool demeanor of his companion. “You can finally meet my friend, Kur-”

“Tetsurou,” the other man cut in, with a quick glance back at Koutarou. “So you're Keiji, huh? I've been hearing a lot about you lately. Seriously, Kou never shuts up about you.”

Akaashi felt a cold pang in his stomach when he heard the nickname, but smiled as warmly as he could all the same. “It's nice to meet you.” He stared at the man, and cocked his head in consideration. “Have I seen you before? You look very familiar.” 

Tetsurou’s smirk dropped for half a second. “I don't think so,” he responded, covering with a quick laugh. “I should probably start heading home, though. You two have fun,” he called, waving back as he walked away. 

“Tetsu and I have been really close friends since we were little, so I was a little nervous about you two meeting,” he explained sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. “But I think he liked you, and he's really fun to be around, so I know you'll like him once you get to know him more!” His smile was back, and it calmed down the sudden bit of jealousy Akaashi felt. 

Why would he even be jealous in the first place? Of course Koutarou had other friends, he was a happy, sociable person. No, he wasn't jealous of their friendship, it was just…

Oh _no._

Oh no, no, _no._

He couldn't be falling for Koutarou, could he?

~*~*~

He followed Koutarou, and listened quietly as he rambled about the best stores and all the things you could buy. Despite the small smile on his face, he was trying vainly to keep his thoughts hidden. 

_‘You can't fall in love with him, you’re a prince!’_

_‘Too late.’_

_‘Think of your family, this isn't fair to them. There's no other heir, and even if Koutarou feels the same, you can't be together.’_

_‘I don't care. He's kind, and caring, and wonderful and I can find a way to make this work. Even if he doesn't feel the same, I don't want to lose him.’_

“Keiji? You're spacing out on me.” 

He came back to reality with Koutarou’s words, and the light touch on his upper arm. “What were you thinking about?”

“Nothing, really,” he replied casually, trying to fight the blush that threatened to cross his cheeks. 

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly after that; they stopped in dozens of stores that sold anything from fine silk kimonos to savory buns. The sun was just beginning to set when Koutarou grinned and ran toward the edge of the marketplace, Akaashi walking hastily after him. 

“My favorite place is just around this tent, look-”

They'd reached the last shop in the corner of the marketplace, a smaller place full of trinkets and charms. Akaashi blinked, taking in the variety of colors and designs in each figure. The shopkeeper smiled and welcomed them as Koutarou pointed out his favorite figures and ones he thought Akaashi would like. 

His eyes settled on an intricately carved owl charm, painted the same grey of Koutarou’s bird. He took it and gently turned it over in his hands, a soft smile on his face as he remembered the day they'd first met. 

He jumped when Koutarou's warm hands closed over his own and startled him out of his reverie. “It looks a lot like Yamato, doesn't it?” he mused, beaming at Akaashi. He nimbly took the figure from his hands and set it in front of the shopkeeper. “We'll take this one, please.”

~*~*~

They stepped outside, and were enveloped by the evening air. Akaashi looked from the charm in his hands to Koutatou’s shining eyes, and spoke softly. “You didn't have to-”

“I wanted to,” he replied with a simple smile. “Besides, now every time you see it, you'll think of me! And that's only fair, because I think about you a lot.”

Akaashi felt the heat flood his cheeks as he nodded, knowing deep down that he'd be thinking of Koutarou regardless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! tune in next time for good times and cute owl boys  
> kudos and reviews always appreciated!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting a day early because its bokuto's birthday B )

Akaashi walked swiftly toward their meeting spot, cursing the discomfort of his formal sandals on the uneven ground. Koutarou had eagerly asked him a few days ago to dress nicely and meet him today at dusk. Of course, it had completely slipped his mind to ask why until after he had already returned home.

As he neared the end of the forest, the quiet hum of insects faded into the sound of distant music. He swept his vision over the unusually still landscape until his eyes settled on Koutarou, leaning against a tree and gazing at the sky.

“Hey,” he called quietly, adjusting his kimono as he stepped out of the woods. Koutarou snapped out of his reverie, and jogged over when he finally spotted him, a sheepish grin on his lips. 

“Keiji! You look… wow.” 

He glanced down at the outfit he had chosen, one of his nicer kimono that the servants often complimented, something about how the emerald color brought out his eyes. He shyly thanked Koutarou as he saw him up close. His hair was tied up in a messy bun, and he wore a pale gold kimono with black and white detailing. 

Akaashi hoped that the rosy hues of the sunset were enough to hide his blush as he stammered out a reply. “Th-thank you, Koutarou-san. You look stunning.”

He waited nervously for his response, and was surprised to see Koutarou grinning and reaching for his hand. “Do you really think so?! I tried really hard to look nice, since it's a special occasion, but I honestly just wanted to look nice for you!” 

Akaashi tucked his hair behind his ears and smiled as they made their way toward the center of the market. The music grew louder and more clear the closer they came, and was soon joined by the mouth-watering smell of roasting food. He gasped softly when at last he glimpsed the crowd, and realized that they had arrived at a village dance. 

A few people were gathered near the empty shops, having quiet conversations under the torches’ glow;the rest were laughing and singing enthusiastically in an animated group. Thousands of colors swirled together as the people danced around, beautifully subtle in the soft luminescence.

Koutarou squeezed his hand tightly, and deftly began to lead them to the center of the lively crowd. He tried to ask what exactly he was planning, but saw the grin on the other man’s face and simply let himself follow. Suddenly, Koutarou turned and sank into a bow, making an exaggerated sweeping gesture with his other arm. “Keiji, would you give me the honor of a dance?”

Akaashi beamed, and nodded. “But of course.”

He tried vainly to follow Koutarou’s steps in the fast-paced song, but eventually gave up and tried instead to increase the speed of a dance he knew from his lessons. Koutarou grinned broadly, and grabbed his other hand as they danced. They laughed together as people from several kingdoms swirled past them, and kept the song’s pace until they were out of breath.

The tempo slowed significantly, and he gasped quietly as Koutarou pulled him close. The music almost faded in his ears, the moment consumed by the gentle touches on his back and the soft smile pressed into his shoulder. Akaashi held tightly to the breathtaking man in his arms, and let him gradually lead them around the circle. 

After a while, Koutarou pulled back slightly and linked his arms behind Akaashi’s neck. The lantern light twinkled in his golden eyes as a gentle smirk played at his lips. An unspoken question hung in the air as he leaned in ever so slightly, one that Akaashi intended to answer; as he let his eyes close, their lips brushed together in a feather light caress-

“Hey! Doesn’t that guy over there look like Akaashi-sama?” His eyes snapped open at the all too familiar voice of his father’s personal guard.

~*~*~

He abruptly pulled away from the kiss, terror flooding his veins. After one look at Koutarou’s distressed face, he took his hand and squeezed softly, hoping to steady his own from shaking. “I'll explain when we get outside,” he whispered.

The other man nodded, eyes wide with guilt and anxiety. Akaashi quickly took him as far from the guard as possible, his heart racing and legs unsteady as they fled. They wove through the endless throngs of people until at last they stepped into the cool night air. The quiet music invaded their silence, but it did nothing to quell the nervous atmosphere. 

Koutarou let his hands drop to his sides, head bowed and voice quavering as he spoke. “Keiji, I'm so, so sorry! You didn't want that, and I should've asked you before I- ugh! I can't believe I did that, I'm so sorry, please, please don't hate me, it's just that I've never met anyone like you before, and you're so amazing and I thought that maybe-”

He gasped in a breath, and paused as a few tears rolled down his cheeks and fell to the ground. “Please don't leave me.” His voice came out scarcely a whisper, almost lost in his muffled sobs. 

Akaashi cupped his downcast face between his hands, hardly daring to breathe, and gently wiped his tears away before kissing him full on the mouth. Hardly a second passed before Koutarou’s shock wore off and he responded enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around Akaashi’s slim waist and pulling him closer while he pressed his lips determinedly against the other man's.

After a moment, they parted. Akaashi twined their fingers at their sides, and spoke softly. “I feel the same, Koutarou-san. It's just that there was a man back there who works for my father, and I'm not really allowed to be out…” 

“How come?” he asked, eyes wide with curiosity and concern.

“It's nothing bad, don't worry,” he covered quickly, glancing toward the ground. “He just worries for my safety, that's all.”

“It just doesn't seem fair,” Koutarou mumbled, but Akaashi smiled and shrugged. 

“I don't mind much anymore,” he rambled, flushing a deeper shade of pink as the centimeters began to disappear between them. “Besides, if I hadn't been home that day, I never would have found your owl, and we might never have met. And I don't even want to imagine never meeting you.”

His breath hitched as Koutarou began peppering his face with tiny kisses. He blushed harder with each one, and finally captured Koutarou’s lips with his own. 

They traded kisses for what seemed like an eternity, pausing only to calm their labored breathing. Their foreheads rested lightly against each other’s, and the world faded beyond their embrace. The feel of Koutarou’s warm skin on his was indescribable, and he felt a content smile on his face. 

The two remained entwined beneath the starlit sky, embracing in a serenity all their own and swaying gently to the distant music. All too soon, the faint sounds of the dance faded out, replaced by the villagers’ sleepy voices as they headed home. 

“You should probably head back soon,” Koutarou murmured, lips trailing along Akaashi's neck. 

“You're probably right,” he replied absentmindedly, more concerned with the burning sensation of lips on his skin as he ran his fingers through Koutarou’s newly loosened hair. 

Akaashi let out a quiet moan, and Koutarou pulled back to meet his gaze. His eyes shone in the starlight, and he tucked a stray piece of hair behind Akaashi's ear before cupping his chin, and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. 

“Keiji, this was- I mean, you’re- I just- I’m speechless,” he said, breath catching in an almost-laugh. He smiled softly for a moment before sighing contentedly. “I honestly don't want tonight to end.”

“I don't either.” He covered Koutarou's hand with his own and returned his smile. “But I'll see you again, whenever you want me to.”

“I always want to see you.” Something in the simple, candid way he spoke warmed Akaashi to his toes, despite the evening’s chill. He closed his eyes and leaned into Koutarou's touch, sure he could feel his blush. 

“And I you.”

Their tranquility was interrupted by the bells tolling the late hour, and at last they parted ways. Akaashi walked through the forest, dazed in his happiness and hardly able to contain his grin. Once he had successfully eluded the guards and returned to his own room, he sighed blissfully and let himself fall onto his bed. He was almost too dizzyingly elated to fall asleep, but eventually drifted off, still thinking of Koutarou's lips on his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will probably take two weeks again i'm sorry :/  
> we're starting to wrap up though so it'll be a good one  
> -  
> if you feel like it, please leave kudos and review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooo sorry this took an eternity to write next chapter should be up sooner   
> (just a warning: there is a panic attack in this chapter, it's not described in depth at all but it happens so if you want to skip it just stop reading at "then reality came rushing back" and resume at "Keiji, please, wait!")  
> anyway, enjoy!!

The rays of the late afternoon sun shone through Akaashi’s open window, falling lazily across his neatly organized room, even flaring against his pale skin as he moved to turn his page. _‘I wonder when I can get out again,’_ Akaashi mused, hiding his placid smile behind a book; his adviser was due to walk in any second. _‘Maybe later tonight? We’ll see how this meeting goes.’_

Hardly a minute later, there was a brisk knock on his open door. “Akaashi-sama? Are you ready to begin our meeting?”

“Sure, Yamiji-san,” he replied lightly, marking his page and glancing at the door over his book.

Yamiji stepped across the threshold, and Akaashi flinched at the disquieting snap of the latch. He raised a brow at his adviser’s unusually dismal expression, and set down his book with mild concern.

“Is something the matter?” 

He sighed, breaking his countenance and fixing his eyes on the ground. “Akaashi-sama…you know why we have these meetings, correct?” 

He nodded, unsure why he was asking. “To prepare me for my future duties as king, and to ensure that I uphold the kingdom’s honor.” The answer rolled readily off his tongue; Yamiji was quick to remind him any time he seemed unfocused, which was quite often lately.

“Yes, that’s right. And one of the most important matters we discuss is to whom you will be betrothed once you come of age.” He cleared his throat, eyes shifting uncomfortably before he resumed speaking. “Well, you will come of age in little over a month, and your parents have been quite receptive to your input on the matter. When I mentioned that you seemed… well, indifferent, they just decided to agree to the most beneficial arrangement.”

He felt his eyes widen as the words rang through his head, and tried vainly to speak, to protest, to do _anything,_ but he faltered when only a strangled sort of gasp came out. 

“I'm sorry, Akaashi-sama. There wasn't anything I could say to change their minds… your parents were under so much pressure from the other nobility, they had no choice.” He paused, and glanced back toward Akaashi, sitting frozen in place. “They've already settled the betrothal agreement with the Kingdom of Owls. You're to be married before the the turn of the year, once you're of age.”

“Yamiji, _please-”_

“There’s nothing I can do, you know that. You can try and reason with them, but I honestly don’t know what will happen.” His eyes softened empathetically as he reached out to comfort the shaking prince, but his hand was slapped away. 

“Just leave. Please.” His voice was hardly above a whisper, and he kept his eyes locked on the ground.

He nodded, and bowed respectfully before closing the door behind him, the echo lost beneath Akaashi’s quiet sob. 

~*~*~

Akaashi steadied himself, breathing deep before the dark paneled door that led to his parents’ thrones. He let his face relax into an apathetic expression, and pushed his way forward.

They were bent over a few documents, so deep in discussion that they hardly noticed him until he was an arm’s length from them. 

“Keiji? What are you doing here?” His mother’s hair fell elegantly over her shoulder as she turned to look at him expectantly.

He stared fixedly into her sage colored eyes, so much like his own. “Mother, I- I came to ask you to reconsider my betrothal.”

A silent moment passed before she spoke, an ounce of pity in her voice. “I'm sorry, Keiji, but we can't, it's too late now. We already signed the agreements, and your marriage will permanently cement our alliance with the Kingdom of Owls. They're one of the most powerful kingdoms in Japan, you know this. If we rescind your engagement, we’ll lose this opportunity to ensure both our kingdoms’ prosperity.” 

He clasped his shaking hands behind his back, hating the fact that she was right, that his job was to do whatever he could to keep his people happy, no matter how he felt. Still, the thought of Koutarou's lips on his, the secret smiles that were theirs alone bubbled up in his mind, and he found his voice again, timid, but enough.

“Please. I can’t do this, I _won’t-"_

“Keiji, you must. For the good of the kingdom.”

He stepped back, opening his mouth to offer a weak protest, but the words wouldn’t come. He blinked hard, turned, and left them behind.

~*~*~

He ran through the woods, feeling empty but the instinct to leave, to get as far as he could from his dismal future. His surroundings were a virescent blur as he blindly stumbled over the path to the only place he felt safe: to Koutarou. When he came to the edge of the forest, he hastily swiped at his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, trying in vain to hide that there was anything wrong. 

Akaashi kept his head down as he navigated through the dense crowd, feeling almost ashamed at the glances of the passerby. His stomach went cold at the idea of their eyes on him: the failure of a prince too selfish to care more for the future of his kingdom than the shining eyes and gentle touch of one person. 

After the sun had begun its descent to the horizon, he felt almost ready to give up hope and turn back. He squinted into the fading light, trying to get his bearings when he felt a light touch on his shoulder. 

“Keiji?” Koutarou looked almost surprised to see him, and instantly broke into a grin. “I missed you! How have you been?”

“It’s only been two days, Koutarou-san-” he gasped softly as he was pulled into a tight embrace, and instinctively rested his face against his shoulder. Akaashi closed his eyes and sighed into the touch, blushing when he felt a soft kiss pressed to his forehead. 

After a moment, Koutarou broke their tender silence. “Keiji, do you have time to watch the stars tonight?” The rosy tones in his cheeks coupled with the hopeful look in his eyes sent a pang through Akaashi’s heart, and right then it was the easiest thing in the world to give a slight smile and nod. 

~*~*~

The brisk autumn air sent the fallen leaves fluttering as they sat on the cool grass, tinged with the icy touch of winter. The stars shone brightly in the clear sky, diamonds against the silky hue of night. 

They breathed in the stillness of it all, the sound of the breeze whispering through the grass a subtle addition to the hushed ambiance. He stared at the patterns in the sky, for a moment forgetting the weight of his situation; for a moment, he was just a normal boy, falling in love under the light of the stars. If he could only stay here forever, and leave his trapped life behind… 

“I need to tell you something.” Koutarou blinked in surprise at the sudden statement, but nodded all the same, taking Akaashi’s hand gently in his own. 

Akaashi stared at the ground, trying hard to ignore the prickling sensation behind his eyes. He breathed in deeply, and squeezed the other man's hand tightly in his own.

“Koutarou, I just… What would you do if your parents arranged a marriage for you, for the good of the family? And at first, you thought it was the only way you could find some semblance of happiness, but then you started falling in love with someone else, and all you wanted was to be with this person who liked you for who you were and showed you what it was really like to be happy, but it's too late-” 

The other man swiftly captured his lips as he let the tears fall. After a second, he pulled back, golden eyes softening in concern. 

“Keiji, please, just hear me out, let me help you.” His voice hung gently in the still forest. For an instant, Akaashi believed him, that everything would be okay if he just kept holding onto his hand, but then reality came rushing back.

“I just told you, Koutarou,” his lips trembling with the effort to speak. “My parents- they can't break this engagement. I- what I feel doesn’t matter to them. To anyone.” He laughed hollowly, and turned away. 

“You matter to me,” he replied softly, and squeezed his shaking hand. He waited a moment before speaking again, but in that split second of silence, a fresh wave of nausea welled up within Akaashi, and he sprang to his feet. 

“Koutarou, I- I need to go,” he managed to say in one shuddering breath, looking anywhere but at him. “I’m sorry.” He stepped back once, twice, and frantically turned back toward his own kingdom. 

“Keiji, please, wait!” He ran across the dark field, his sandals catching in the dirt and nearly tripping him in his effort to leave, to let Koutarou forget about him before things got worse than they were already. “Just let me explain, I’m-!” 

But Akaashi was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry i know akaashi deserves better but what’s a good story without a little angst amirite 
> 
> (*gasp* i wonder what bokuto was going to say!! hmm...)
> 
> also some clarification! this fic starts around august, with the next chapters each set about a month apart (so this one takes place in november)
> 
> the next (and final) chapter should be up in two weeks!!
> 
> -
> 
> as always, thank you for reading, and kudos and reviews are always appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i know i'm the worst but i finally got it done!!!!!! enjoy this long awaited conclusion!!

December settled quickly over the Valley Kingdom; the world faded to a muted grey tone that would only complement the inevitable snowfall. The days dragged on, and with no reason for Akaashi to leave the castle, he resigned himself to learning as much about his new life as he could. Trivial bits of knowledge were a poor replacement for Koutarou’s warm touch, but at least he was making some effort to keep his mind occupied with something other than his melancholy thoughts. 

 

After a few weeks, the painful shock he felt when he thought about Koutarou faded to a dull ache, and his life seemed to return to what it was. His advisor would still check in with him daily, choosing not to comment on Akaashi’s sudden interest in politics. 

 

He was flipping through yet another manifest of export statistics when Yamiji arrived for their final meeting. He set down the papers and looked up at his advisor, eyes tired from his constant reading. 

 

“Akaashi-sama, your father asked me to inform you that your fiancé will be visiting the castle in three days time.” He paused, considering the words on his tongue. “Even if he is just coming to overlook the paperwork, at least you have a chance to meet him before your wedding, right?” 

 

He sighed at Akaashi’s impassive face, and took a seat across from him. “I've heard that he's quite charming, if that helps at all.”

 

Akaashi shook his head mutely, and set his eyes back on the manifest. “I'm marrying him for the sake of the kingdom. It doesn't matter how I feel. That's all there is to it,” he answered, his voice hollow.

 

Yamiji opened his mouth to refute, but the words wouldn't come. He stood and pulled the door open, muttering a quiet, “I’m sorry, Akaashi,” before the door closed behind him.

 

~*~*~

 

He woke the morning of the dreaded meeting with a cold pit in his stomach. The emissaries wouldn't be arriving for a few hours, but that only left him with more time to panic. While he was eating breakfast, he considered grabbing his worn haori from the bottom of his wardrobe and leaving everything behind. No more arranged marriages and contrived futures, but the freedom to _live_ , to dance at village festivals and watch the stars without feeling the guilt that comes from pretending you're someone you're not. 

 

He'd hardly taken one step toward his wardrobe when he heard a fleeting knock at his door. Akaashi stopped and sighed, opening it to see a dozen servants, there to help him prepare for his fiancé’s arrival. He attempted some vague approximation at a smile, and stood aside.

 

The servants whirled around him, wrapping him in new silks and finery. He glanced out the window as they fussed over him, trying vainly to catch a glance of their visitors. They finished dressing him in what seemed like no time at all, and he was left alone with his thoughts, if only for a moment. 

 

He sat at his desk, careful not to wrinkle the black silk of his kimono. He'd have to head down to the entry hall soon; judging by the clamoring footsteps in the hall he'd have no chance of slipping away unnoticed. 

 

He moved to close one of the drawers that must have been jarred open in the earlier bustle, but he stalled when he saw the little figure inside. He held the owl for a moment, and smiled softly. Wordlessly, he tucked it into the stiff fabric of his obi, and feeling a little less alone, headed for the door.

 

The liveliness of the castle half cheered him as he made his way toward the hall: servants hurrying back and forth to ensure everything was pristine for the emissaries. As he neared the foyer, the corridors seemed more and more clear, until finally he reached the empty space before the hall’s door.

 

He stopped one final time before crossing into the foyer, and leaned against the cool stone of the wall. Everything seemed to fall strangely silent, the anxious beat of his pulse the only sound. He took one deep breath, then another, and tried vainly to push all thoughts of Koutarou from his mind. 

 

Akaashi’s palm was on the door when his countenance began to shake. In that instant, he could have sworn he heard Koutarou’s boisterous laugh echoing off the cold flagstones. He flinched, and felt the wooden charm gently nudge at his ribs beneath his obi. 

 

Akaashi felt his chest grow tight, and abruptly pushed the door open. 

 

He kept his eyes fixed on the cold marble floor, only half hearing his introduction as he walked toward the center of the hall. His father stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder, and cleared his throat. “Keiji, this is Bokuto-sama, of the Kingdom of Owls. We hope to see the two of you wed in three weeks time.”

 

Akaashi felt each beat of his heart as he gingerly shifted his gaze to his fiancé’s face. “It's lovely to meet you, Bokuto-sa-”

 

His eyes finally set on the other man, and his pulse almost stopped. 

 

Koutarou grinned at him. “Likewise, Akaashi-sama.”

 

~*~*~

 

“K-Koutarou?” he whispered, eyes wide. “How did- are you- what?” 

 

Koutarou's smile softened, and was about to answer him when Akaashi's father loudly cleared his throat. 

 

“Well, now that we're all present, the documents are just in the next room…”

 

The party proceeded through the hall, and Akaashi desperately tried to understand how Koutarou and Bokuto-sama were one and the same without being able to ask him straight out. For every meaningful glance he sent, he only received hopeful ones in return. 

 

Once they started going over the paperwork, he hardly had any opportunities to make eye contact at all; the officials were insistent on them signing their contract what seemed like hundreds of times. He also felt the weighted stare of his father on him, and nervously kept his head down and the ink flowing. 

 

The scribes spent a fair amount of time checking over every page of the document, but once they affirmed that the princes were done signing, they were free to go. The rest of the officials still had to sign as well, which would hopefully give Akaashi enough time alone with Koutarou to hear his explanation.

 

They stepped out of the small room, and Akaashi instantly grabbed Koutarou's hand. He went still for a moment before gently squeezing back. 

 

“So you're Bokuto Koutarou, crown prince of the Kingdom of Owls. This is real. Okay.” He was still turning everything over in his mind; the only thing keeping him grounded was Koutarou’s warm hand in his. 

 

“Yes, I am, and this is real, but I just-” They sprang apart when the door opened behind them, and two guards wearing the colors of the Valley Kingdom approached them. 

 

“We have orders from our King to ensure that you remain safe and happy for the duration of your visit, Bokuto-sama.”

 

“Thank you, but that won't really be necessary,” he replied, glancing anxiously at Akaashi before smiling brightly at the guards. 

 

“Please, at least let us escort you to a room, sir.”

 

“We can talk in my room,” Akaashi said quietly, and with a nod to the guards, led the way. 

 

Koutarou started speaking hesitantly while they walked, but Akaashi met his eyes and shook his head slightly. “I'd rather wait to speak with you until we're alone, Kou- Bokuto-sama.” He mentally cringed at his slip-up; if the guards thought he was speaking impolitely to his fiancé, they would be quick to tell his father and the whole arrangement could be jeopardized, not to mention what could happen if his family discovered that he'd met Koutarou before… 

 

They reached his room after an eternity, and he tried to genially break the uncomfortable silence.

 

“Would you mind leaving us for a bit?” he asked, smiling politely at the guards. They complied, heading back toward the entrance hall, and Akaashi motioned the other man inside his room. 

 

Once the door clicked shut behind him and they were truly alone, he turned to Koutarou, eyes wide with a mix of confusion, awe, and relief. Before he could voice any of this, however, Koutarou started to speak, staring fixedly at the ground. 

 

“Keiji, I'm so sorry, I should've told you as soon as I guessed who you were, but I just didn't know how. You trusted me, and I couldn't even tell you the truth.” His voice wavered, and he blinked hard to quell the forming tears before looking into Akaashi's eyes. “I just- I don't want to lose you again, I _can't_. When we met, it was like I found a part of me I didn't know I was missing, and I- I’m in _love_ with you, Keiji.”

 

The weight of his words hung in the air for a moment, and Akaashi's lips parted ever so slightly in his unreadable expression. Koutarou glanced away, trying to think of something, _anything_ to break the silence, when suddenly-

 

Akaashi launched himself at Koutarou, knocking him backwards as he determinedly pressed his lips to the other man's. He wrapped his arms behind his neck, and poured every ounce of his adoration and devotion into the kiss. Koutarou sighed in relief, and held Akaashi tightly to him. 

 

They pulled apart moments later, smiling stupidly at each other. Akaashi sighed contentedly, and softly spoke. “Koutarou, I… before you, my life was just some contrived routine. The sunset and the stars were just lights in the sky, and everything passed me by before I could find a reason to care. But then… when I was with you, I finally understood how amazing all these little things can be when you have someone to share them with. You were always so excited to show me everything you knew I'd overlooked, and I realized that no matter how small it seemed, it was still incredible. 

 

“You showed me how to find happiness in whatever's around me; Koutarou, you showed me what it's like to be _alive_ ,” he said, cradling his lover’s blushing face in his hands and grinning like loving him was the simplest thing in the world. 

 

And as Koutarou pulled close for another kiss, he decided it was.

 

~*~*~

 

The December chill wasn't so biting that night as they watched the sun meet the horizon from Akaashi's balcony. (Of course, that might have had been because of the way Akaashi snuggled into Koutarou's side.)

 

“It really is beautiful, isn't it?” he said softly, the pastel dusk dancing in his eyes. 

 

“Yeah,” replied Koutarou, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple. “It is.”

 

They sat in comfortable silence as the stars began to dot the sky overhead. Akaashi idly traced patterns onto the back of his lover’s hand, unable to stop his smile when he glanced up at Koutarou's blush. 

 

“I can't believe I get to spend the rest of my life with you,” Koutarou said suddenly, watching the silver cloud of his breath swirl and disappear on the wind. 

 

Akaashi hummed in agreement, tired after the stress of the day and content to just sit beside man he loved. 

 

“I just- I guess I never thought you'd like me back at all, but then you did, and I realized that you'd probably hate me for not telling you who I was sooner… I'm just so happy I get to be with you, Keiji.”

 

“I don't think I could ever hate you,” he replied quietly. “You just- you care so much about everything, and I- I love that about you. I noticed it when we first met, and that's why I started falling for you.” He paused, emerald eyes moving to gaze over the treeline as his lips quirked slightly upwards. “I've been falling ever since.”

 

“Just when I thought I couldn't love you more,” Koutarou said softly, leaning in to kiss his cheek. 

 

They stayed on the balcony until the cold finally got to them, closing the glass doors behind them just as the guards knocked from the hallway, asking them to return to the entry hall and say farewell. 

 

“I don't want to wait another month before seeing you again,” Akaashi said, holding Koutarou's hand tightly in his own. 

 

“You won't have to,” his fiancé replied, cupping Akaashi's cheek with his hand and grinning. “Now that we're engaged, I can officially court you. I can take you to all the best places in my kingdom, and you’ll finally get to see our owlery! Yamato really misses you, and you can meet Kippei and Tamaki-”

 

Akaashi cut him off with a quick kiss, and smiled, ignoring the guards’ insistent knocking. “I can't wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for reading this, it means so much to me <3  
> -  
> stay tuned for an epilogue sometime later this month ;D


End file.
